Mile High Hell
by CookieStorm
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Mia, Sydney, and Jill work for the same airline as flight attendants. During one of the flights, one of the engines malfunctions. They crash on a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. What will they do to survive? First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Mile High Hell**

Rose, Lissa, Mia, Sydney, and Jill work for the same airline as flight attendants. During one of the flights, one of the engines malfunctions. They crash on a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. What will they do to survive?

**WOOO! First fan fiction y'all! I've been working on this for a long time and I finally finished the first chapter!  
**  
RosePOV

Sunday Night

Finally. Just what I needed. A day without getting paged. I can finally have a real date with Jesse!

We met when I was attending a flight he was on. Jesse was sitting in first class because he is a famous movie star. They were finished filming in the Philippines and they sent him back home to L.A. He told me that he personally asked for me to attend him because he thought I was pretty. I turned him down like a million times before I finally gave in. Who would have thought that a famous movie star like Jesse Zeklos would like a normal girl like me?

He couldn't pick me up today because he had to film a scene for his new movie. He just told me to meet him there.

As my car turned into the parking lot, I saw Jesse in front of the restaurant. After I parked, Jesse ran to my car and opened the door for me.

"Hello, gorgeous." he said as I stepped out of the car. I was wearing a black one shoulder dress that stopped three inches above my knee, my black Louboutins, and the nazar bracelet that my parents gave me. **(Outfit in Profile)**

"Oh, stop it. You don't look too bad yourself." I said with a grin. He was wearing what looked like a really expensive tuxedo with a blood red tie. It was tight enough to show his muscles, but it wasn't too tight. It fitted him perfectly.

He took my hand and led me to the restaurant.

"Good evening. Did you make a reservation today?" said the lady at the front. I looked at her nameplate and it said Emily, "Oh, hi Rose! What brings you here?"

"Hello Mrs. Mastrano! I have a date. Is Jill working tonight?" Jill is one of my best friends. She worked two jobs, here at the restaurant, and as a flight attendant.

"No. She's got a flight for the next two days." Mrs. Mastrano said sadly. She hates it when Jill flies. It's because her husband died in a plane crash and she and Jill were scarred forever.

"Oh, I hope I don't get one this weekend, "I turned to Jesse," Did we make a reservation?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. I did. It's under Zeklos."

Mrs. Mastrano's eyes scanned the list and her eyes lit up, "Yes. Right this way," She led us to a table in the middle of the room, "Enjoy your evening!"

Jesse pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in. Then, he took his seat.

A girl with brown hair came up to our table and said, "Good evening, my name is Tamara and I will be your server tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of French Beaujolais. That is all." Jesse said, clearly dismissing her. He must have something important to say.

"So Rose, I was thinking that you could-" he was cut off by my pager beeping.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Shit.

Really? You have to ring when I'm in the middle of a date? If someone told me how inconvenient being a flight attendant was, I would have never become one. It's all Lissa's fault. After high school, she made me attend aviation school with her. But everyone knew that there was no way in hell that I would be a pilot. So she suggested being a flight attendant. At first I thought it would be cool, you know, travel around the world and get paid. BUT NO. I have to deal with the most ignorant, bad-mannered, ill-bred people in the world! I thought I was bratty, but I don't even compare to these people! Can I have another coke? Can you get me a blanket? Can you ask that lady for a tampon? Can you pull a piece of that lady's hair? Really? Creepy ass bitches.

I can't believe I'm doing this to Jesse. Again. I had to bail on him last time because there was a flight that needed one more attendant and of course, they had to pick me.

Jesse's eyes meet with mine. "Well it looks like history is just going to keep on repeating itself, Rose." he said with a sad smile.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry. You know I can't control these things. I promise once I get back, I'll take time off."

"Rose, if this keeps happening, I won't be able to deal with it. Every time you fly, I think of all the possibilities that could happen. You could get hurt; you could fall in love with someone else. Please Rose, just quit. I love you. I can support the both of us. You know that." Jesse said keeping his eye contact.

I shook my head and said, "I have to leave. I promise, next time."

"If you leave right now, Rose, there won't be a next time." Jesse said with a harsh look.

"Look Jesse, I love you too, but I don't want to depend on someone else when it comes to money. If you did really love me, you would support me in all my decisions." I said as I stood up.

"Bye Jesse." I turned around and left.

**So what do y'all think? Should I continue or give up on my dreams of becoming a writer? Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**You deserve a cookie.**

**~Leesha:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHH! Yes. It's the second chapter. You guys totally motivated and inspired me to write this one super quick! I have not and will not give up on you guys!**

**If I posted this too late for you, I'm sorry. I'm still a freshman and I'm trying to find a good homework and writing system. I had so much homework this past week!**

**Thanks soooo much from the bottom of my heart to everyone who reviewed. Even though it was a few words, I still got all fangirly and stuff. So thank you sooo much! (It makes me feel happy that people are actually interested in my story.)**

**I totally forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter (WHOOPS).**

**Richelle Mead owns all the characters and whatnot. I just own the plot.**

**If some of this is confusing, it's because I'm not a flight attendant, but I'll do some research to make it more realistic. ;)**

RosePOV

Was I making a huge mistake? Did Jesse really love me? My friends would probably shun me if I quit my job. I shook those thoughts away as I started the engine.

It was a 20 minute drive from the restaurant to LAX. I tried listening to the radio but there were only songs about heart break and regret like the one by Colbie Callait, I think it was called I Never Told You. I can't get it out of my head.

I finally found a space in the employee parking lot. Once I opened my door, it started thundering. What a great way to end a totally shitty night.

I still had to change into my uniform, so I opened my trunk and grabbed my fancy weekender bag that Lissa gave me for Christmas **(the Chanel bag on the uniform outfit; link on profile**). Luckily, there was also an umbrella.

**(A/N: I really don't know how the airports work at LAX, but I'm basing them off of the ones we have here in Georgia. I've only been through LAX once and I was young and I don't remember any of it. Do all airports work the same way? You check in, go through security, and then go to your gate? Well if it's different at LAX, please PM me. I don't want to sound stupid.)**

I ran as fast as I could from my parking space. By the time I got through the sliding doors, I was panting and heaving. Thanks goodness there was a short line at security. Once I approached my gate, I discerned four familiar faces that belonged to Sydney, Jill, Mia, and Lissa.

"Why so dressed up Rosie? Did we ruin something tonight?" Mia asked innocently.

"I sure as hell hope we did!" someone hollered from behind us. We all turned around to see who it was, but we all knew that it was Mason's voice. He put his arm around me and grinned.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Shut up. I need to get in my uniform."

"Oooh," Jill exclaimed, "Was it with Jesse?"

My silence was their answer.

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up, Mia!" Jill demanded.

Mia rolled her eyes and handed Jill a 10. She decided to do a little dance and rub it in Mia's face.

"Really? Y'all made a bet? For what?" They ignored me, clearly amused with Jill and her bragging rights.

"I think I'll go change now." I muttered. I scurried off to the nearest restroom to get ready.

**(Outfit in profile)**.Our uniform consisted of a white, long sleeved button up shirt, a navy blue blazer, with a matching pencil skirt, and stilettos were mandatory **(I know that most flight attendants don't wear heels, but I just wanted to make them more bad-ass)**. Once I finished changing, I shoved my date outfit in my weekender bag and headed out to see my so called 'friends.'

"Hurry up, slowpoke! We have to prepare the checklist! Eddie's already here." Mia announced as she was entering the jetway. **(It's the tunnel thingy when you board a plane)**

I hustled to catch up to her and asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, why don't you ask Sydney?" Mia said nonchalantly.

"Why would I ask Syd-," I thought about it for a second and grinned as I said, "Australia."

"I'm so excited! Are you excited? I hope we get to spend time at the beach. Australians are so hot. Have you seen Liam Hemsworth and his abs?" she babbled.

Mason overheard and protested, "Hey! I'm the only hot one here with abs!" Mia and I burst out laughing and he glared at us.

"Why don't you go help Eddie in the cockpit, Mr. Co-pilot?" I suggested.

He stuck his tongue out at me. As he continued walking towards the plane, I saw him shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Once I got inside, I put my bag in the flight crew compartment. Then, I went to go see Lissa. She was in charge of telling people what to do.

"Hey Rose, since all of the inspections are done, can you greet today?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"You know I can't stand greeting! Why would you assign me to greet people?!" I complained.

"Well I didn't know that you got paged for this flight and I already have a job for everyone but you and greeter wasn't taken so-" I cut Lissa off.

"Fine. I'll go greet people," I sighed, "At least I don't have to do anything until boarding," I muttered to myself.

About half an hour later, Lissa stands in front of the crew and announces that we are ready to board passengers. Time to put my fake smile on.

**I ACTUALLY DID SOME RESEARCH. If only Fan Fiction was school…I would totally get an A.**

**I kept listening to Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk while typing this…but I referred to the Colbie Callait song. I don't know why.**

**Also, I have a tendency to say/type "y'all" so if you guys (see how I didn't write "y'all" there?) are bothered by it then just PM me. :D**

**I'm sorry this didn't have as much action as y'all expected it have, but this is just how my mind processes this story.**

**I think I'm going to do a few chapters with different people's points of view before the flight. What do y'all think? PM me! I might let you guys step in a hot Russian's shoes…or maybe a spoiled rich bad boys shoes. Or Jesse's shoes. Ew.**

**~Leesha ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! I had a bad case of writers block.**

**YAY Chapter three~!**

**I can probably update on Fridays; Thursday the earliest and Saturday the latest. :)**

**So I decided to do 2 or 3 chapters of other people's POV's so you can understand their personalities (thank you VAlover21 for inspiration) Also, the chapters have a back-story of how they ended up on the flight. Like an explanation of why they're there. So the time period of these are probably the day of Rose' date, unless I say otherwise.**

**By the way this chapter may or may not have TGL spoilers. But not like major spoilers, it's just someone's name.**

**Sunday 7:00 PM**

**DimitriPOV**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," I announced.

I looked up and saw Tasha (Outfit on profile), my father's secretary, enter my office and I asked, "How can I help you Ms. Ozera?"

"Your father has asked for you presence in an urgent meeting," she answered.

"Right now? I'm kind of working on something," I muttered, resuming my work. It was Sunday night and I was ready to pack up. I just have this one report that I need to finish.

"B- but, he said it was important, and that you needed to be there," she blurted.

Tasha knew better than to disturb me while I was working, if she was being so persistent, then this must be important. I stood up and sighed, "Lead the way."

When we got out of my office, she stopped in front of Adrian's office and knocked. She did the same thing when we got to Ivan's office. We turned left and went down the hallway to the meeting room where three men I've never met occupied the seats in the middle, Eugene Lazar was on one end my father was sitting at the other end.

My father rose and introduced me to the three men, "Dimitri, this is Mikhail Tanner, Trey Juarez, and Brayden Cartwright."

I nodded, and sat in between Ivan and Adrian. Then my dad spoke up, "Mr. Lazar wants you boys to do some business abroad."

That was pretty vague. My father was usually straight and to the point when it comes to business. My father and Mr. Lazar are both involved in illegal businesses. I didn't want to get involved, but he convinced me that it was for the best. I regret siding with my father because we had to leave my family in Russia. We were not allowed to have contact with them because they could be put in danger.

I was the first one to speak up, "What kind of business?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." My father mused.

"If this is a usual thing, then why are we making such a big deal about this?" Adrian blurted.

"Because it involves both of our companies and it's a big risk. And we want equal representation." My father barked, "So that means all six of you are going to Australia. Tonight. I've already booked your flights. Be there by 10:00. Go home and pack. Everyone is dismissed."

This is all too sudden. What does he have planned in Australia? We would usually have files and reports to look over before we go abroad. I headed back to my office to gather up my stuff. Once I was done, I locked my door and went downstairs to the parking lot.

I walked over to the farthest corner in the parking lot, where my car was parked and I opened the drivers' side. I put my suitcase on the passenger seat and ignited the engine. As I entered the highway, my mind was spinning with thoughts. Maybe this is my chance to go back to Russia. I could fake my death in Australia and go back home to my family. I never wanted to be involved with my father in the first place. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

Once I got to my apartment, I took a shower, and then packed my toiletries, a few shirts, some shorts, undergarments, and two suits. I probably don't need to pack more clothes because Mama kept all of my stuff. What I need is money, and lots of it. I went to my closet, where I had a safe, put the code in, and once it opened, I put all of the money I saved in the safe in my suitcase. It wasn't much; I've always kept money in there in case of an emergency.

I double checked my suitcase to make sure I had all the necessities. Then, I headed out to my car and drove to LAX.

I got to the airport in about thirty minutes and parked my car. I grabbed my suitcase from my trunk and headed towards check-in.

After security, I found my gate; I saw a group of sketchy people wearing similar suits. That could only mean one thing: my business partners. I saw Ivan's bright blonde hair that stood out from everyone else's. I approached him and his face lit up, "Finally you're here! We got first class tickets," he exclaimed as he gave me my ticket.

Ten minutes later, we heard a beep over the intercom, then a lady's voice, "All first class passengers are now able to board."

"That's our cue," Ivan said with a grin.

We walked towards the desk and showed the lady our boarding passes. As we walked inside the jetway, I heard a feminine voice repeat the same line over and over, "Enjoy your flight!"

I looked up from my shoes and saw her and our eyes met. She gave me a small smile and went back to greeting the passengers. She had chocolate-like hair that was shinier than a horse's mane. Her smile was beautiful. And her eyes, her eyes were the most intriguing eyes I've ever seen, they looked as if you could see straight through her soul. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

**Cliffhanger? Maybe yes? Maybe no.**

**Sorry for updating so late! I stayed up late until 3am on Monday just to finish it. I couldn't post it that same day because my friend had to edit it. **

**I will make it up to you guys!**

**So who's point of view do you want me to do next? You guys get to decide. PM me or tell me in the reviews! :D**

**Thanks for being so patient!**

**~Leesha**


End file.
